Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chpt 4: (Demon Kyung is Born)
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: After her scary encounter with her Darling Lucifer almost killing her, Kyung pleads for Lord Diavolo’s help to make her a demon, so Lucifer won’t walk out of her life forever. He agrees, but must pay a steep price.


I woke up the next morning with a serious ache on my body. What the hell happened? Why do I ache? I tried to remember last night. Oh right! Lucifer broke my ribs, and I couldn't breathe. Damn I am so pissed! I finally got all of him and I got hurt! Fuck you human body. You always ruin everything. I had to go see Lucifer and let him know I am fine. I got up and quickly, threw on my RAD uniform and raced to Lucifer's room. On my way there, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and ran into him, causing me to fall on my butt. I looked up to see his dark eyes greeting me. "Darling!" I cheered as I threw my arms around him. Wait….something was wrong, he always hugs me back with a tight embrace. Why was he not returning my embrace? "Darling? What's wrong you always hug me back?" I asked still having a hold of him. "Unhand me Kyung." Lucifer said, that stung hearing him say that. I released my grip from him. "What's wrong with you? Did one of your brothers push your buttons this morning?" I asked, he wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Due to the incident last night Simeon was kind enough to repair your ribs. He also put a spell on you to strengthen your bone marrow so they do not break as easily. It will take some time for it to complete all of your bones so do be careful for the next few weeks." He replied, What the hell was going on? He started walking away from me. "Lucifer! Why are you treating me so coldly? I am fine, I don't hate you because you hurt me. Please don't treat me so coldly." I said as I grabbed onto his sleeve. He pulled it away from me. "Which is exactly why I am doing it, Kyung I could never put you through something like that again, therefore, I will never make contact with you again. Please, don't try to talk me out of it, I will only cause you future pain." He said, my heart felt as if it broke into ten thousand pieces. What was he saying? Does he mean we are over? I don't understand. "Lucey, please….you said you loved me right? You meant that right? Please….don't do this." I pleaded as I started to cry. This hurt more than she understood. This was the last thing I wanted to do. It is the only way for her to be safe. I can't risk anything else like this happening to her. The love I have for her is too deep to risk killing her. Forgive me for this Kyung. I am so sorry. "Don't you understand? A feeble human like you has no business being with a superior demon such as myself. I only paid attention to you so much because it was amusing to me to see the foolish look on your face. Get the picture? Us was purely for my entertainment, it was never anything more than that. Humans are so easily persuaded." He said coldly. The tears flowed from my eyes. No he doesn't mean that, he can't. "I don't believe you. You don't mean that Lucifer!" I yelled, He chuckled, "Believe what you wish, I have no interest and use for you anymore. Now get to class before I do more than just break your ribs." He said as he walked away. Just like that he walked out of my life. What the hell happened, why did it happen to me?

Kyung, I am so sorry….if you understood the pain I feel from hurting you, it would be clearer as to why I was so cold to you. You are safer without me. Please…..don't make this harder than it already is. I fell to my knees, and let out the most mournful cry I ever had. Lucifer…. no….without you there is no me. All the memories we made together, all the future memories we were going to make. How can I believe that all of it was pretend, it couldn't have been. There is no way it was fiscable. I placed my hands over my eyes, I didn't want to leave that floor spot. Small puddles of my tears covered where I was. Damnit, why do I have to be a human. Why do I have to be so fragile and unable to handle things like Lucifer! I didn't ask for this body! This is not fair…..Lucifer…..please don't let it end like this.

The rest of the day was horrible. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't focus on anything I was doing. When class was over, I sat there a good 20 minutes before I left for back to the dorm. I had no desire for anything. Nothing mattered, what was my purpose for being back at RAD now? I didn't want to eat, I didn't even come to the table so the others could see me knowing Lucifer would be there. The moment I said his name I started to cry again. I laid in my bed with my pillow crying until my eyes refused to produce more tears. I started to draw some very scary images. Normally I don't let myself get in this low of a place, but this went on a few weeks.

"Lord Diavolo?" I asked, "Well what a surprise to see you here Lucifer. Did something happen?" He asked, "No sir, I came to talk with you." I replied, "Sure. What's up? How are you holding up? You look completely broken on the inside." He said, "I am, she hasn't came out of her room since I told her I wouldn't be seeing her anymore. I haven't seen her eat nor have I seen her come to class. Diavolo, I think I made a mistake doing this to her." I replied, "Hmm, I didn't expect her to take it so hard. She does really love you Lucifer." He replied, I nodded, "And I her, but after that night, I can't bring myself to be around her or even make any contact with her. I am afraid I will hurt her again, this time fatally." I said as I started to tear up. "So I came here to ask you Lord Diavolo, for as long as I have known you, you have always managed to save me in the toughest of spots. My debt to you is ridiculously high." I began, "Where are you going with this Lucifer?" He asked, "Fine I will get right to it. Diavolo, what is the consequence for making Kyung a demon, I know you were able to reincarnate dear Lilith, so what is the process for changing someone into a demon?" I asked, "Lucifer you do know that I can tell if someone is lying to me right?" He replied, "I am aware, and with your powers you should know I'm not lying. Kyung is the woman I love, I cannot risk hurting her. So what is the price to have her be like us?" I asked, "Lucifer you already pay a great price for serving me for eternity. The next thing if you were to want to make that happen is all memories you have of her be erased." He replied, I was shocked, everyone? We made so many wondrous ones together. I couldn't give those up. "Every last one of them?" I asked, he nodded "I am afraid so, she wouldn't be Kyung physically anymore her life would reset like it did for Lilith. A new entity, a new life." He replied. It pained me knowing that is the only way, however if it was what I had to do I would. "Very well, give me some time to think about this. Thank you Lord Diavolo." I said as I took my leave from his chambers. "Sir? Do you believe Lucifer will go through with his request?" Barbatos, "I am not sure Barbatos. I have never seen him love anyone like this before. So since she came into his life I am unsure what he will do anymore." Lord Diavolo replied.

Quite a few weeks passed, and already it was another day for class. I had no desire to move or even get up from bed. I did anyway, I prefer not to have my grades slip. I slowly got out of my bed, and put my uniform on. I didn't eat breakfast again, I had no desire to. I went straight to class. As I was walking, of course I had to run into Lucifer again. I looked up at him slowly, he turned his eyes away from me. I couldn't cry anymore since I had cried so much. I continued walking, not even bothering to look back. Kyung….. What have you done to yourself? You look so malnourished, and so lifeless anymore. Kyung….I am going to save you, I cannot let this continue. The seconds felt like hours, the minutes felt like centuries and the hours felt like ions. I felt as if I was a shell of something that used to be here that no longer was. I started to draw more of myself as a demon angel combo. But even as I did that it just hurt more. It was something I knew could never be obtained.

I stopped listening to the lecture we were getting. I didn't recall anything that was said in it. Then before I knew it class had ended for the week and of course I spent about 20 minutes before leaving my seat. As I grabbed my belongings I didn't notice I was missing one of my pictures. Without noticing one of Kyung's drawings of herself as a demon had fallen out of her journal. Diavolo had come and done his walkthrough of the school and came across it. "Hmm? What is this?" He said as he picked up the drawing, and noticed the signature was Kyung's. "Well we'll, Kyung it looks like you already had an idea before Lucifer even came to me. Interesting." He tucked It away and decided to go and talk to Kyung. I wanted to submerge myself in these sheets and not wake up ever. I had a lot of homework to do, I just couldn't do it. I laid there desperately trying to fall asleep. When suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I got up slowly to go and see who it was and I was very shocked to see who greeted me at this hour.

"Hey there Kyung! I hope I wasn't disturbing your beauty sleep." Lord Diavolo said, "Lord Diavolo forgive me, but why are you here? You never come around us outside of school." I replied as I backed away slowly to my bed. "No need to be scared Mei. I am not here to punish you or anything. I actually wanted to talk with you while it was still fresh in my mind." He said, "Ok? What's up Lord Diavolo?" I asked, He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "What is that?" I asked confused, "You tell me." He responded as he opened it and held it out to me. I gasped, oh no. How did he get that? I quickly flipped through my sketch journal to see one of my sketches were missing. "You are quite the artist I can see Kyung. I noticed on this picture it was number 18 out of 27. It appears you have been drawing yourself as a demon a lot." He said, I felt embarrassed and started to cry. I didn't want anyone to see how I was feeling. It was for me to deal with alone. "I am sorry Lord Diavolo." I said, "No need to apologize or cry Mei. You're not in trouble from this. I bet Lucifer would hurt to see you going though so much pain like this where you don't want to be yourself anymore." He replied, "He doesn't care about me, he made that clear when he refuses to speak With me or even make eye contact. He avoids me completely. And told me I was just a form of amusement to him." I said as I started to cry again, I heard Lord Diavolo laugh. "Kyung, I have known Lucifer for a very long time. He is my most trusted advisor and my truest friend. Does your heart really believe he meant any of what he said to you?" He asked, "No. but human hearts are easily fooled." I replied, "Maybe some humans but not yours. When we healed your broken ribs, Lucifer stayed by your side for a while crying into your chest apologizing continuously for hurting you. You were asleep from the healing process so you are probably unaware." He said, I quickly looked up. Seriously….Lucey cried for me. "Kyung, Lucifer loves you dearly, I haven't seen him love someone in a very long time. I don't think he even knows the last time he loved someone. Lucifer is changing because of you. After the incident I know your relationship will not be easy, especially since you are human and have a short life span compared to us demons. I am the most powerful demon in the Devildom so I can basically give you anything at a price. So I came to you here tonight to offer you for your dream to come true. Kyung would you like me to turn you into a demon? So you can continue being happy with Lucifer?" Diavolo said, My heart sank, that's all I have wanted since last year. Could Diavolo really do it? "You said anything you desire comes at a price. If I do this, what is my price to pay in order to have this be granted for me?" I asked, "It's simple really. If you want me to do this for you it will have to be our secret and you cannot let the others know. Also if I do this Lucifer will forget every memory he had of loving you and you guys being together." He said, tears filled my eyes again, "Every single one?" I asked, "That is correct Kyung. The reason being is you won't be you all the way anymore. A different body basically resets your life. You will still have your skill in drawing, and every major detail that makes you up, however your memories will be altered. You won't have any memory of your family anymore since you are in a new body, but you still will have Liliths memories since she gave them to you to see. Also every moment you spent here at RAD will be as a demon angel not as a human anymore, so Lucifer breaking your ribs won't be there anymore. Nor your welcome home party when you first arrived back at RAD. The others won't remember anything about you as a human either, every memory they will have is of you as a demon. But if you ever miss your human self I will allow you to keep your drawings you made when you were human. You can't very well have your cake and eat it too now can you?" He asked, "What about Lucifer?" I asked, "He also will have every memory of you as a demon, but he won't remember the love he had for you or the memories you made in the human world. He will see you as when he first met you when you arrived the first time in RAD." He replied, "You will still have all the minor details that make Kyung, you will still have your reactions to certain things and what triggers your emotions. Everything else will be brand new understood?" Tears continued to fall. As much as I didn't want him to lose the memories of us being together it was the only way that we could be together forever. Lucifer, I am sorry please forgive me, I hope you will be able to fall in love with me once more. "So I will have to start all over." I stated, "Yes. You will have to rebuild your relationship with Lucifer from the ground up. If there was another way I would do it. Unfortunately there is not. I don't expect you to answer right away until next Friday. If you do not by then I will retract my offer to you." Diavolo continued, "This is a big choice Kyung, think long and clear if you are ready to start a new life." He said, he sat my picture on my desk and dismissed himself from my room.

Everything about being a human….gone. Every issue I have to deal with as a human is gone…..my brother, my step father and my dog. It made me so sad, but I didn't want anything more than being with him. Lucifer please forgive me for this choice I am about to make. It's all for us. I plopped down into my pillow and drifted off to sleep.

The next week was very tough for me. The words Lord Diavolo said to me last week still replayed in my head constantly. Before I knew it, next Friday had came, and I went to see Diavolo after class to give him my answer. I took a deep breath and push opened the council hall doors to find Barbatos and Diavolo waiting for me. "Hello Lord Diavolo, and Barbatos." I said, "Hey Kyung." Diavolo said, "Good to see you." Barbatos greeted. "Mei, have you decided about my offer?" Diavolo asked, I nodded, "I have sir, I accept your offer. Please change me into a demon angel. Lucifer is the love of my life without him there's no me." I said, "Very well Kyung, you will come to my quarters at the peak of nighttime. Barbatos will come get you when that is since I know you aren't familiar with Devildom time very well." Diavolo said, I nodded in understanding. "Very well, Kyung there are a few things you need to do before we make your transformation." Barbatos said, I gave him a confused look, and then he handed me a silk scarf folded. "Within this scarf is your preparation you must complete for your transformation." Barbatos said, "Inside is a solution called entropy. Also is a silk white gown you need to wear so it can be the base for your demon clothing transformation." "Understood." I said, "So you will need to bathe in this solution tonight when you get to your room, and when Barbatos retrieves you tomorrow he will message you a little before he gets there so you can put the gown on. Now after this is done, your body needs a few days to rest. So after it is complete you will be asleep for 72 hours, so your body can finish generating. I will keep you in a stasis state where you won't have to worry, I will have it taken care of with class as well." Diavolo said. I nodded, "We will see you tomorrow night Kyung." Barbatos said, I bowed to them respectfully, and made my way out of the council hall. And quickly made it back to my dorm room.

I tried to avoid the prying eyes of everyone, they won't remember anything anyway but still I really didn't want them to inquire what I was doing. I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was something I never expected to get a choice for. My anxiety was high. I wish I was with Lucifer. Starting from the beginning again, so heartbreaking. I tried not to think about it, I went to my private bath and began my preparation, then when I was done I sat and drew for awhile, better get some images of me before I won't be the same me anymore after tomorrow. I made some really cute and cool images, I went ahead and colored them. Then I took a box I had and placed all of my things I had as a human into this box. So my phone, my bank card everything. Human Kyung, this is where I tell you goodbye. We are going to become something better. When I was done I plopped onto my bed and drifted to sleep.

The next day was such a anxiety filled day. I woke up and actually had breakfast. I didn't make contact with any of the brothers, and none of them tried to talk to me. When I was finished I started heading to class when a familiar voice called to me. "Kyung!" The voice said, I turned around to find it was Belphie. "Hey Belphegor." I said as I hung my head down, "Hey,...don't call me by my name it's Belphie." He said, "Is there something you need from me Belphie?" I asked, "Yes actually. There are a couple things." He said, I stood there annoyed, I was still waiting on a apology from him and the rest of the brothers excluding Beel and Levi to apologize for basically raping me when I first arrived back to RAD. "What is it?" I asked annoyed, Suddenly Belphegor hugged me tight. "Kyung, I am really sorry about the welcome home party. I shouldn't have gone with my other brothers and do those things to you. It just made me really happy when I saw those explicit pictures you had of us. I figured it was a desire you had and I wanted to make it happen for you." He said, "Then when you didn't come out for a month, I felt hurt and felt like it was because of me leading you to that. I would never do anything you weren't ok with. I love you Kyung, more than anyone else." Belphegor said, My heart was pounding really hard. Dammit Belphie! Don't do this now! You're not gonna remember any of it after tonight. But I felt relieved that he apologized to me. He looked at me with gleaming eyes, and suddenly before I could thank him, he kissed me. My heart sank, damnit! Why the hell was this happening now! It was a warming kiss that even though I hated to admit it I really enjoyed it. "I'm sorry, I really wanted to do that again. We only kissed once and that was during your last week last year." Belphegor said has he looked away blushing and put his hand behind his head.

" Thank you Belphie." I replied sweetly as I gave him a hug. "I have to get to class wanna walk with me?" I asked, "I would love to." Belphegor said cheerfully, I held out my hand and he accepted it cheerfully. It was a nice walk to class. I love Belphegor too, but he didn't Perdue like Lucifer did and we didn't have a connection. I thought we were going to after he gave himself as my present. But it didn't happen. When we got to class we made it in plenty of time. I was anxious to get today over with, so I can start my life in my new body. I hope today flies by.

Finally the time came. I never watched a clock so much In my life today. It was coming to be late in the Devildom. I just got my message from Barbatos and changed into the silk gown they needed me to wear. Then suddenly I heard the knock at my door. "Evening Kyung, Are you ready to go?" Barbatos asked, "Yes I am ready." I replied as I grabbed my box of memories as a human and took it with me. It wasn't far to Lord Diavolo's, but the walk felt like miles because I was so anxious. When we entered Barbatos lead me down to this deep bottom level of his mansion. "Yikes, this is scary Barbatos, what is this?" I asked, "It is one of Lord Diavolos private rooms. He has many uses for it." He replied, "We came around a corner and there I found Lord Diavolo, and a large altar with a large red pool in the center of the altar. This was totally some horror movie stuff.

"Welcome Kyung. Glad you made it ok, this is what your transformation will take place in. Do you have any questions before we start?" He asked, "No Lord Diavolo. I do have a request though." I replied, "What is it Kyung?" He asked, "Here, this is all my favorite memories from my human life. You said anytime I missed being human you would grant me the pleasure of seeing the memories. So I wish for you to keep them and I will let you know when I need to see it, also this is really stupid, but I had a lot of money back home from working and saving can you turn it into Grimm so I can have it?" I asked, He chuckled as he took my box from me, "Sure Kyung. We will have it for you when you come out of your stasis." He replied, "Now, Kyung before you enter the pool, I need to remove that pendant Lucifer gave you. Once your stasis state is complete you can have it back." Barbatos said, "Ok, I can't take it off though, he used his magic so I could never remove it." I said, "No problem here turn around and be still." Barbatos said, I nodded and turned my back to him. Suddenly I heard a chain break and my pendant fell to the flood. "I only broke the chain of it, the clasp is still intact with Lucifer's seal on it, when we are finished I will repair it and put it back on you." Barbatos said, "Alright Kyung, step into the pool with your silk gown still on you." Diavolo said, I proceeded to step into the pool, it was scary to see such a sight. "Now this is demon blood, we will submerge you under it so it may start transforming your body. I will tell you with this transformation you will feel pain since your body is changing to something different. You won't remember once you're done, but you will feel it throughout the entire process. It is normal." Diavolo continued, "Kyung, go ahead and submerge yourself within the blood and we will begin." Barbatos said, I was so nervous, but I did what they said and I submerged myself within the demon blood. I couldn't see nor could I hear much, I did hear Barbatos and Diavolo start to say some sort of spell though. Couldn't make out what it was, but I then felt the blood pool heat up, and start attaching itself to my body. It started to change me. I tried to remain calm, I hadn't felt the pain yet that Diavolo was talking about. But then as it proceeded I started to notice it. I didn't want to scream, but it hurt, if I had to guess the demon blood was entering my bloodstream and replacing my human blood with demon blood. I started to fall asleep, I had no idea how long I had been in there already.

It had been quite sometime since I started this process, the only thing I could make up is that Diavolo said we are almost done and the pain will begin to feel more intense. He was right, I felt the pressure and the blood moving fast through me and all through my body. "Stay calm Kyung you are close to the end." Barbatos said. I started hyperventilating, I couldn't do to the blood in my mouth but I felt it In my head, and suddenly I let out a loud painful scream. Then I was out. "Sir, transformation complete." Barbatos said, Diavolo drained the pool, and picked up Kyung's newly formed body into a chamber where she would remain for the next 72 hours. "Sir I must say, Kyung is absolutely ravishing." Barbatos said, "Her wings are gray with a purple hue around them, her figure is fit and full, and her breasts are very formed and large. I wonder why it chose that as her demon armor. It was a skirt with a top that is plated, and the sleeves are cut at the top. Her shoes were purple thigh high heels, She probably will get a lot of attention as a demon." He continued, "Yes, I assume so. I am curious to see what powers they gave her. So that way I can help her train and use them." Diavolo said, "Alright Barbatos, we can take our leave, Kyung will be in this stasis for the next 72 hours." He continued, "Yes sir." Barbatos replied.

My body felt as if I was in an endless dream, I found myself in this field with pictures hanging everywhere. I went over to see what they were and each picture was a memory I had, but it was me as a demon. No human traces were left. Full demon. I walked this groved field to see what all memories I had, I felt I had been wandering for hours. Then I finally came to the end, at the end of the grove was a purple door. I opened it and went through, then that is when I woke up. "Welcome back Kyung. Your transformation is complete." Barbatos said, He held out his hand to help me out of the chamber I was in. "Be careful Incase you need a moment to get use to your new body." He continued, "How do you feel Kyung?" Diavolo asked, "My body feels stronger." I said, I looked down at my perfectly sculpted fingers, they were painted purple. Then I noticed I had very large breast. Wow, these were massive. I have never had my breast be this big before. "I must say Mei, you look stunning." Diavolo said, I blushed a little bit. Do I really look that good? I wondered, "Here Kyung, let me show you your new self." Barbatos said, I was anxious, but I didn't know why. Barbatos held a mirror in front of me.

"Oh my god, I look amazing!" I cheered, I studied myself from head to toe, everything about me was well developed and sexually appealing. My wings I think were my favorite part. They are gray with a purple hue around them and they reminded me of a butterfly. My hair was still purple, and my eyes were a much much lighter purple then they were. "Alright Kyung. Things are going to be quite different now that you are a demon. There is still a lot of you that makes up Kyung, your always going to remember you transformed, and when you don't transform your going to look like an improved version of yourself as a human. Since this has to be our secret. I can't have ya transformed all the time. Now for the basics, our transformation happens one of two ways, either we command it, or experiencing high emotion. Things may make you more angry so if you feel the sense of rage coming remember no one can see you so go to a secluded area if you are out or to your room if you are home. Also I forget this too, your transformation also happens as a defense mechanism, if you feel in danger your body will react and change you to your demon self. From now on I will be working with you so we can see what abilities you have and how to control them. Since the rest of us have a few thousands of years on you." Diavolo finished, "Being a demon is all emotion Kyung. How powerful your powers are or when you use them is based on your emotion. Just remember in every situation try to keep a level head and figure your best approach at everything." Barbatos said, "You are part angel as well, so hopefully we can have Simeon help you explore what angel abilities your body adapted and took on." Diavolo said. "I will give you a few weeks to get use to your body, then that third week everyday after class you will meet with Barbatos and I so we can start seeing what abilities you were given so we can help you control them." Diavolo continued, "Any questions?" I shook my head, "No Lord Diavolo, I understand." I replied, "One more thing Kyung." Barbatos said, he held out the necklace Lucifer gave me, I turned around and had Barbatos put it on me. "There, his spell is still on the necklace, it just won't be used anymore since he doesn't remember your love together." Barbatos said,

I bowed respectfully to them and made my way out of Lord Diavolos chamber. I relaxed myself so I could come out of my demon form. Everything felt different to me, how I walked, even my thoughts, and how I speak is different. On my way out I picked up a piece of broken stone and squeezed it, and it perished into dust. My body is much stronger. My anxiety was high, I was unsure why, I suppose because I will be seeing Lucifer soon, and I can't even kiss or hug him good morning. This sucks! I still had the uniform he got me though so that is a plus. Least Diavolo let me keep that and my pendant. I walked to the dining hall, and there was everyone. I tried to keep calm I didn't want my emotion to change me, but this is so nerve wrecking.

"Good morning Kyung!" Asmodeus cheered, "Did you have pleasant dreams?" Belphegor asked, "We saved you a plate, better hurry up though so I don't eat it." Beelzebub said, I sat down at the spot they had laid out for me, this felt just like the first week of RAD. I noticed Lucifer staring at me at the end of the table. I blushed and tried not to make eye contact. This was going to suck majorly for a long time. "Good morning Kyung. Did you manage to sleep comfortably last night?" Lucifer asked, Dammit! He had to say something to me didn't he. Hearing him say my name just made me want to cry, but I can't I have to regain the trust and the relationship we once had. "I did, I hope your sleep was pleasant and comfortable as well Lucifer?" I replied, He smiled his gorgeous white teeth at me. Why do you have to do that Lucifer? Everything I love about you why do you have to do it? This is not going to be easy at all.

"I did, thank you for your concern." He replied, "Beel! Did you really just take my food knowing I am still eating it?" Leviathan yelled! "You didn't eat it fast enough." Beelzebub said, "How can one demon eat so much?" Satan asked, "Kyung! This is really good you want to try?" Asmodeus said, I nodded, whatever it was it looked really good. "Say ahh." He continued, "Ah!" I opened my mouth for Asmo and he fed it to me. It made me feel super happy for whatever reason. Asmo is so cute when he wants to be. I checked my D.D.D and it was about time for class to start. "Kyung, wanna walk to class with me?" Belphegor asked as he held out his hand, "Hey don't think you can just steal Kyung away from us like that Belphie! I am coming too!" Asmodeus said as he grabbed my other hand. "No fair why do YOU get to hold Kyung's hand?" Mammon's complained, "Because I am Kyung's favorite aren't I Kyung?" Asmodeus said, "Your wrong Asmo, I am her favorite, the youngest are always the cutest." Belphegor said, before I knew it the other brothers were trailing behind me. "You know I can't pick favorites between all of you." I replied, "It's ok, you don't have to pick as much since Mammon and Leviathan don't count." Satan said, "Hey! What'd ya mean I don't count?" Mammon complained. "Ya me too? Kyung and I are gaming buddies." Leviathan said, "Levi, the only girl you love is from your games and anime's Kyung is a real in the flesh woman that isn't a fantasy, and Mammon, your to stupid to even comprehend how to handle Kyung." Satan said, "Kyung you have to let me see you without your uniform on. I bet your body is gorgeous if it's as beautiful as your fingers." Asmodeus praised,

I couldn't help but blush at the attention the guys were giving me. It was nice, but at the same time my heart still aches for Lucifer's attention. I suppose the others will help me recover from it. As we were walking down the long hallway to class the guys still surrounding me, I heard a voice call to us. "I think Mei, is capable of walking herself to class without all of you holding on to her." The voice said, Damn of course it was Lucifer. Wait did he just call me Mei? Him and Diavolo are the only ones who call me by my last name. But wait Lucifer wouldn't remember that would he? "Release her all of you." Lucifer scolded, "Ugh, you always ruin everything Lucifer." Belphegor said, "Go on to class. I need to have a word with Kyung." Lucifer said, They all groaned in annoyance, and Lucifer walked over to me. My heart was racing. This is really not fair at all. Why are you messing with my head and my heart strings Diavolo?

"It seems my brothers can't seem to keep their grimy hands off of you lately." Lucifer said, I was blushing really hard, I can't make eye contact with him I just can't. "I noticed that too, I have no idea why, I apologize if it is disturbing to you." I said as I continued to look at the ground, Lucifer chuckled a little bit, then I felt his hand around my chin and pulled it up to face him. "You know Mei, it's awfully rude not to make eye contact with someone when they are speaking to you." Lucifer said in his low husky tone. Seriously? Are you trying to make me die? I wanted to cry, this was literally killing my demon soul. "Forgive me Lucifer, I find your eyes very hard to make contact with." I replied, "Is that so? Any particular reason? Do I intimidate you Mei?" He asked, I shook my head no. Course not idiot! I yelled in my head. "Not at all, they are captivating and beautiful, I find if I stare at them for too long I get lost in them." I replied, Hearing that made him blush a little bit. And he blushed sad emoji, I loved making him blush it was so cute. Diavolo you really aren't playing fair. "What a strange compliment. Thank you for the kind words." He said as he removed his hand from my chin. "Mei, be extremely careful if my scheming brothers, It's hard to identify what their motives are from one day to the next." Lucifer warned, "Hurry off to class before you are late." He said as he went the opposite direction. I wanted to scream. I felt my emotions and my body trying to change, I went to the nearest bathroom, and let out a loud scream, doing that caused my body to change. Oh my heart is totally aching right now. Diavolo just wants me to die, that's really what it is.

I collected myself so I would change back, then went out of the bathroom and continued on to class. As I walked the rest of the way down the hallway, I saw Belphie at the end of it. He looked over and smiled at me sweetly. "Thank goodness. I thought Lucifer was going to yell at you or something." Belphegor said, "Belphie did you wait here for me till Lucifer was done talking to me?" I asked "Mhmm, I told you I wanted to walk with you. I fell behind the others and they didn't see me slip away." He replied, "Aren't you worried about class?" I asked, He shook his head no. "Not really, class is stupid, your more important." He replied, For some reason that made me blush too. I looked away from Belphie so he didn't notice my embarrassment "D-Don't say strange things like that Belphie it makes me excited." I replied, Belphie laughed when I said that. His laugh was the cutest thing ever. "So, What do you say Kyung, ready to go to class?" He asked as he reached his hand out. I nodded and took his hand and he held it all the way till we got to class. What are you trying to do here Belphegor.

Finally the two weeks had passed. I'd say I have gotten used to my new body. It feels amazing, I didn't think I could feel this good. Other than a few exchanges with my darling Lucifer that made me cry, all else is good. It was one of the days I didn't have to go to class. The dress I first bought when I was here last year didn't fit anymore. That was really upsetting since my body's shape was more defined and my breasts were much larger. So I had to go and get a new one. I still had my chibi devil wallet in my room, when I reached in my dress to grab it, it was heavy. "Damn, why was this so heavy? I don't remember having this much Grimm last year." I said out loud, I couldn't remember why or how I had so much. I didn't think too hard about it. I was waiting for a message from Lord Diavolo or Barbatos, so while I waited I went to the town and went shopping. Luckily I found the same dress in my new size, plus a couple other cute outfits. I found a really cute two piece jacket and skirt set. I also bought a brand new art set and sketch journal. After all that it didn't really make much of a dent in my Grimm, so that was a bonus. As I stopped at one of the food places in Devildom to eat something my D.D.D went off, and just in time too. It was Lord Diavolo. "Kyung go ahead and meet me at my castle, we will start your first day of your new powers experiment." I texted back a demon cheering sticker and finished what I was eating and made my way there.

Every memory I have is me as a demon. I couldn't believe something like this was even in a grasp. I was excited to see what powers I had. I never imagined that I would look so amazing. I also was like really fast! So it didn't take much at all to get to Lord Diavolo's Castle. When I entered, him and Barbatos were at the front ready to greet me. "Afternoon Kyung! How is the new body coming?" Diavolo asked, "It feels amazing Lord Diavolo, thank you I have gotten use to the feeling and everything now." I replied, "Glad to hear it. So as I told you two weeks ago once you got adjusted I was going to be working with you from now on to hone your powers and figure out just what abilities you do have, for example as you know one of my many abilities is being able to know when someone is lying, versus Barbatos who can alter time and travel back to past times." Diavolo continued, I nodded in understanding, I was nervous I know Lord Diavolo is the most powerful demon in Devildom, but I was really afraid to train with him. "Barbatos if you would." He said, "Very well sir." Barbatos replied, I was unsure what the hell he was doing, but suddenly before I knew it, the entrance hall I was in changed to outside, which looked like a forest from the mid century. "Whoa! Where are we?" I asked, "It is a training ground Lord Diavolo has to keep his skills honed and sharpened." Barbatos said,

"Wow this was gorgeous Lord Diavolo." I praised, "Thank you Kyung, now lets begin, do you have any idea of abilities that demons may have?" He replied I thought for a moment. "Well, lets see from every anime I have watched involving demons, the main abilities are teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, umm what else, oh like controlling the elements and stuff. But those are the main things I think of when I think of abilities." I replied, "Yes, you technically would be right, abilities reach far and wide for the demons here of the devildom so its quite possible for a few of those you may have." Lord Diavolo continued, "Now with telepathy it consists of many things, have you had any extremely vivid dreams that felt if they actually happened?" Diavolo asked, "Not recently." I replied, "Alright, Kyung close your eyes, and focus your body and your demon energy, see if you can hear any thoughts of me and Barbatos." Diavolo said, I closed my eyes, cleared my head, and relaxed my body. As I was going into a relaxed state, I felt I was starting to change my form. As I focused, I heard a lot of things around me, I pinpointed my focus on Lord Diavolo to see if I could hear anything he was thinking. As the moments passed, I felt my energy focusing, I couldn't hear anything Lord Diavolo was thinking, but suddenly In my eyes, I saw myself, which was odd, I wasn't in front of a mirror or anything. I heard Lord Diavolo chuckle, "Impressive Mei." He said, "What do you mean, you aren't telepathic however I can see what you're seeing." Diavolo said, "Wow! That is so cool! I didn't know that this was a thing." I cheered, "Apophenic Eyes is what it is called." Barbatos said, "Very good Kyung, once you practice this enough you will be able to do it very well." Diavolo said, "Now try this." Diavolo said, I opened my eyes and saw that Diavolo had what appeared to be dark matter in his hand. "This is dark matter Kyung, as demons we are able to conjure it, what you turn it into is up to you, it can be used for many things and is a main component in most of the spells we cast." He continued, "Kyung, I am going to give you a wooden doll and place it on this altar over here, focus your energy just like you did, but feel the dark matter that is always around you and use your demon energy to gather it together to form a nucleus." Barbatos said,

He placed a wooden chibi demon doll on an altar. This was so nerve wrecking for some reason, but I gotta stay calm. I proceeded to close my eyes once more, and focus myself in feeling the dark matter circling around me. I pictured a funnel sucking it in to form a ball, I started to feel it in my hand, it was hot, reminded me of the sun. "Good, now open your eyes, and keep your focus." Barbatos said I slowly opened my eyes to see the ball that had formed in my palm. "Wow, that is really cool." I said, "Stay focused Mei, if you get distracted you will lose the matter, or it can explode in your face." Diavolo said, I nodded, "Take this matter your formed in your hand and release it towards the wooden doll here, then bring your focus to what you want the matter to do when it surrounds the doll." Barbatos continued, "With this matter depending on what you want you can make it shred your target, squeeze it, suffocate, multiples really. Anything you focus on it to do it will do." Diavolo said, I took a deep breath, and released the matter to surround the doll, and I focused after the doll was consumed, I imagined it to suffocate and squeeze. Once I envisioned it being squeezed and breaking I released my dark matter cloud. "Very good, you shattered the doll. So you wanted it to squeeze?" Diavolo said, I nodded. "You catch on quickly, how splendid." He continued, "Alright Kyung, that is enough for today, tomorrow I will have Simeon join us to see what angel abilities your transformation gave you." Diavolo finished, The training area disappeared where we were. Then we were back into the entrance hall of Lord Diavolo's castle. "Go ahead and give yourself a good rest and we will meet again about the same time. From here on out Barbatos will retrieve you whenever it is time to meet with me, that way none of the others have any idea what is happening." Diavolo said, "Thank you Lord Diavolo, have a good rest." I replied, I bowed to him respectfully and left his castle and made my way back to my room. When I finally got back to the house, I heard classical music coming from Lucifer's private study. I crept slowly to see which one was in there if it was Lucifer or Satan. Please for the love of hentai do not let it be Lucifer. I cannot take this seeing him knowing he has no idea of my love for him anymore. I started to tear up, but I shook myself out of it and quietly peaked my head to see who was in there. Satan? That's weird I thought Satan didn't like classical music. I slowly walked inside, I was surprised Satan had no idea I entered, I quietly crept to where he was sitting and placed myself behind him.

He really had no idea. That is surprising. I took my perfect fingers with my gorgeous purple nails and ran my fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair. Then I started massaging his shoulders. "Asmo, must you touch me so much again?" Satan asked, I stopped for a moment, "I didn't tell you to stop, it feels glorious, keep going." He continued, I started again, he let out soft moans. It must have felt good. It was exciting to me to hear he was pleased. Good thing this isn't Asmo, he totally would be trying to see Satan's body right now. I leaned in gently and whispered into Satan's ear. "Your really tense Satan. What have you been doing?" I asked, He leaned his head back. He looked gorgeous in this state if I am being honest. "Nothing really, just reading. Mhmm….. that feels so good." He said, He let out more soft moans. I was enjoying this a little too much. His eyes were closed, and when he leaned his head back he opened them and saw me looking down at him. "Kyung?" Satan, said, as he quickly sat up and left the chair he was sitting in. "How long have you been here? Wasn't that Asmo massaging me?" I shook my head, "No it was me, I was massaging you Satan." I replied, He had a look in his eyes, like he was aroused, suddenly I felt him grab a hold of me and push me against the fireplace, causing one of the decorations on the mantle to fall, "Do you enjoy teasing me? Making my emotions rage and lust for you?" He asked, as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I was nervous, Lucifer is the only one who handles me this way. Satan did come from Lucifer so it is pretty much the same? Lucifer wasn't ever coming back to me, so who cares anymore. "Kyung, I want you, I have for quite some time." Satan said, He leaned in close as if he was going to graze my lips with a kiss. His lips were inches from me, I felt my lips move to meet his, they were so close. Suddenly I broke down and cried, and collapsed to the floor. Dammit Lucifer! This hold you have on my heart makes it impossible for me to think or even do anything or even try to move on since you are NEVER coming back to me. "Oh, Kyung. Are you ok? Forgive me if I forced myself onto you like that. You make my emotions go in a frenzy and I can't think straight." Satan said, "I am so sorry Satan, I want to, but I can't." I said, I quickly got up and raced out of the study. Trying to keep myself in control so I don't transform. I really hope I didn't see Lucifer, the state I am in, I can't, I just can't. Upon entering my room I collapsed on to my bed. Damnit! I thought I was done crying, Lucifer, why do you make my heart ache for you, what have you done to have a hold of me so tightly? I remember everything, our private moments, our dates, everything, but you have no idea, you only remember me like my first year here. I want to kiss you, touch you, and feel your embrace, and feel your perfect fingers claw at my back and leave marks all over me. I want to feel you once more, and wake up to your embrace. Tears continued to fall. Lucifer, please come back…..please.


End file.
